


[art] Fast and the Furious AU

by reena_jenkins



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fast Cars, Gen, Motorcycles, Prompt Art, X-Men Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An X-Men/The Fast and the Furious fusion - Marie's the young upstart on the street racing circuit, investigating a series of heists committed by motorcyclists. Logan's the hotshot mechanic with a lead foot, who never loses a race. Explosions, espionage, and adrenaline are just off the next exit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] Fast and the Furious AU

 


End file.
